


break

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fucked Up, Hate Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: wonsik cannot move on from jaehwan and hakyeon is not about to let him down easily.





	break

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in ages and this of all things is the first idea that i was possessed with. i love the idea of dark!hakyeon, don't you?

Cha Hakyeon is no fool.

He holds Jaehwan closer, talks to him more intimately than needed, doesn’t take his hands off of him; when he kisses Jaehwan he makes it count. Jaehwan is no fool, either, but he isn’t questioning Hakyeon’s motives just yet now that the alcohol is running hot through his veins and all the attention Hakyeon is giving him is making him glow bright and golden in the dim lights of the club.

Wonsik doesn’t blink away fast enough when Hakyeon looks straight at him, and his shocked expression is quickly replaced by guilt. Hakyeon’s grip on Jaehwan’s waist tightens, pulling him flush against Hakyeon’s body; forcefully, the way Jaehwan likes it.

_ The way I couldn’t bring myself to be with him,  _ Wonsik thinks, and wonders why the fuck he’s putting himself through this as he stares at Hakyeon’s and Jaehwan’s mouths sliding together. It strikes him to his core, in every bone, echoing clanging in his head. Every movement of Hakyeon’s mouth on Jaehwan’s feels like the most unsettling phantom touch on Wonsik’s own lips - he knows what it feels like to kiss Jaehwan, to touch him, to hold him, to hear his sighs in Wonsik’s ears -

Wonsik slides off his stool abruptly. There’s a hot pain in his chest and behind his eyes and he doesn’t know why the  _ fuck  _ he came here _. _

The bathroom is cool and relatively quiet, providing some relief from the noisy emotions gripping Wonsik’s throat. He walks right to the last sink and splashes cool water on his face like he’s seen in dramas, wondering why people do that when they’re flustered. It doesn’t help, apart from sobering him up slightly so that he can replay the scenes from the dance floor earlier more clearly in his mind. He has to stop this. He has to stop following them around, waiting for - for what? It’s been a month. It’s as over as it can possibly be.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

The voice drips sarcasm, and Wonsik looks up so quickly from where he’s bent over that he almost makes himself dizzy. Hakyeon is standing there, two paces away, a hip leaned against the sink counter as cool and collected as Wonsik is shattered and a mess.

There is absolutely nothing to say. Hakyeon knows, of course. Denying it would just make Wonsik look more utterly pathetic than he already does.

“I’m leaving now,” Wonsik mutters instead. “Have a good night.” He’s looking more at Hakyeon’s reflection in the mirrors above the sinks than at Hakyeon himself, trying to avoid his eyes and the entire situation - that he put himself in - altogether; and it’s when he almost thinks that he’s going to successfully escape as he passes by Hakyeon that Hakyeon puts out a hand that lands squarely on Wonsik’s chest and shoves him so hard his back hits the wall.

Hakyeon walks right up to him;  _ too close, too close _ , right up in Wonsik’s face, and Wonsik is taller than him but not stronger than him and right now he’s not up to fighting anybody. 

“Look, man, I get it, I’m sorry - I won’t-”

Hakyeon takes hold of Wonsik’s chin in his hand, deceptively gentle, and swipes his thumb across Wonsik’s lips, dragging his bottom lip and effectively shutting Wonsik up cold.

“Do you know what my favourite thing about Jaehwan is?” Hakyeon asks, voice warmsilkysoft, eyes on Wonsik’s mouth, and Wonsik cannot speak. He feels like he’s frozen in place, and even if he tried to push Hakyeon away - he wouldn’t be able to. He would lose, just like he lost Jaehwan to Hakyeon.

“The way he sucks cock,” Hakyeon smiles to himself, sweet and slow, as if he’s talking about the more stellar points of Jaehwan’s personality instead. “He just lives for it. He begs me to let him, even when I’d rather do something else. Those lips, and how deep he can take it - you know what I mean.”

Wonsik does know. He knows what Jaehwan’s mouth felt like, hot and slick, and he knows what Jaehwan looked like with his lips wrapped around Wonsik’s cock, eyes locked on Wonsik as Jaehwan moaned around Wonsik’s cock. He knows how Jaehwan liked to deepthroat him, and the one time Jaehwan asked him to fuck his mouth, to be rough - Wonsik couldn’t; he couldn’t do that to him and see him gag and tear up -

Wonsik cannot breathe. Hakyeon brushes his thumb over Wonsik’s lips again, not so hard this time.

“He went down on me this morning. Can you picture it? He woke me up that way, in bed, hair still messy from sleep. He had me coming in minutes. And while he was doing it he was jerking himself off, one hand in his shorts, so turned on just from having my cock in his mouth. Didn’t you love that? How much he loved cocksucking? How he would touch himself while going down on you?”

Wonsik doesn’t know if he wants to scream or cry from the images assailing him - Jaehwan sucking him off, then Hakyeon, then him, and yes indeed, Jaehwan would always have one free hand on himself as he went down on Wonsik. Wonsik never let him do it for long; always wanted to be the giver instead of the receiver even though Jaehwan would complain and pout when he was stopped. Hakyeon - Hakyeon let him finish, let Jaehwan suck him off until he was satisfied and made Hakyeon come in his mouth, until he got his prize to swallow - Wonsik was such an idiot to not know what Jaehwan wanted -

Hakyeon presses a palm against Wonsik’s crotch, and his smile grows wider. “I see you remember.”

Wonsik whimpers, trying to back away into the wall and away from Hakyeon’s hand on him, but Hakyeon doesn’t let him. Hakyeon redoubles his grip on Wonsik’s face, so firmly now that it nearly hurts before leaning in to whisper.

“This is the closest you’re going to get. You will never touch him again.”

Hakyeon begins to rub Wonsik’s hard cock inside his jeans, the friction of the denim and his underwear between his body and Hakyeon’s hand hardly enough and so humiliating Wonsik wants to buckle to his knees and cry, but when Hakyeon kisses him hard enough to bruise he opens his mouth and lets Hakyeon bite his lower lip. He tastes blood, but he doesn’t stop kissing Hakyeon back.

_ This is the closest you’re going to get. _

He sobs into Hakyeon’s mouth, and Hakyeon lets go of his face to fist his hand in Wonsik’s shirt, pulling him into a free cubicle and slamming the door shut before pushing Wonsik up against it. He captures Wonsik’s lips once more, Wonsik’s mind full of nothing but how Jaehwan looked kissing Hakyeon earlier.  _ Jaehwan. _

Hakyeon doesn’t stop kissing Wonsik as he undoes Wonsik’s belt and jeans, the kiss so brutal Wonsik has trouble gasping for breath. He doesn’t like Hakyeon - hates him - wants to hurt him the same way he’s hurting Wonsik - but when he releases Wonsik’s mouth to suck and nip at Wonsik’s neck Wonsik’s legs go weak.

“Jaehwan likes when I do this,” Hakyeon whispers harshly. “He likes the marks I leave on his body. Inside his thighs, on his neck. He says he likes looking at them knowing he’s mine.”

Wonsik whimpers, hands at Hakyeon’s shoulders supposedly pushing him away with no real effect until he realises he’s holding on instead, keeping himself upright as Hakyeon roughly pushes Wonsik’s jeans and underwear down his hips and spits into his hand before taking hold of Wonsik’s cock. Wonsik’s nails dig into Hakyeon’s shoulders as he gasps painfully. Hakyeon isn’t gentle or considerate - fuck, Wonsik thinks he’s gone crazy if he expects Hakyeon to jerk him off lovingly and thoughtfully - and the pumps of his hand on Wonsik are more frustrating than anything. Jaehwan - Jaehwan used to touch Wonsik just right, long firm strokes from the base of his cock right to the head and sometimes he would bend down to suckle at the tip just to tease Wonsik into losing it -

Wonsik lets out a needy sound that he immediately hates himself for, and Hakyeon lets out a short curt laugh that is anything but kind.

“How did Jaehwan used to do it?” Hakyeon taunts, and Wonsik seizes up knowing that Hakyeon knows what is going through his mind.

“He said you never knew how to fuck him right. You never gave him what he wanted,” Hakyeon spits into his hand again, doubling the pace on Wonsik’s cock. Wonsik can’t think, can’t move, can’t breathe with the shame thick in his mouth and chest.

“But I do.”

Wonsik sags against Hakyeon, and Hakyeon puts his free arm around him to hold him up. He is so close now Wonsik can smell the scent of his skin and hair, and imagines Jaehwan pressing his nose into Hakyeon’s neck to breathe him in. Does he do it while they’re fucking? Does he do it at random times of the day, when they’re out together or in bed, or on the couch -

“I make him scream. I fuck him so well he  _ screams _ . Did he ever scream for you? Did he ever come so hard he can’t speak? Did you ever fuck him so well he would do anything for you when you had your dick in him?”

Wonsik comes, and it  _ hurts _ . His broken moan against Hakyeon’s shoulder as he comes in Hakyeon’s hand and onto his own stomach mirrors perfectly how he feels like every limb and thought is torn separate from him, and he doesn’t even realise he’s let go of Hakyeon until he hits the floor with a jolt. Hakyeon looks at Wonsik’s come on his hand and makes a face; if he decides to wipe it off on Wonsik there is nothing Wonsik could have done to stop him. All Wonsik can hear is his own heart pounding in his ears. There is nothing else. A stunned sort of emptiness sits inside his chest now.

Hakyeon squats down in front of him and cocks his head. “Leave us alone, hm? I won’t be so nice next time.”

It might be five minutes or five hours after Hakyeon leaves, stepping over Wonsik to exit the cubicle, before Wonsik gets up. To his knees, to the toilet seat, standing. He zips up his jeans and buckles his belt, and when he opens the cubicle door there’s someone else there washing their hands. He doesn’t look at them and he doesn’t look at himself in the mirror. He adjusts his shirt - the streaks of come on it are fairly conspicuous but Wonsik can’t bring himself to care. There’s hot shame where before there was only loss and longing, and the newcomer guilty desire wrapped up in the ugly roil of emotions within Wonsik. He hates himself. He hates Hakyeon, but the thought of Hakyeon showing him just how he fucks Jaehwan - the way Wonsik couldn’t - makes Wonsik’s breath spark in his chest and set aflame a new wave of self-hatred. Hakyeon deep inside him with his sharp nails pressing bruises into Wonsik’s hips. Hakyeon deep inside Jaehwan with his sharp nails pressing bruises into Jaehwan’s hips. Jaehwan deep inside Wonsik with his sharp nails pressing bruises into Wonsik’s -

_ This is the closest you’re going to get. _

  
  



End file.
